p0rnariumfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
In the world of Pornarium there are various items to be found that have a variety of effects. Some are easy to find, like those in shops, but some take a bit more digging and may only be found by accident. In order to provide players with the most complete experience possible this page will list out all current in-game items, where to find them, and their effect. Obviously, as such, spoilers are to follow, so don't read this page if you want to play the game normally. Game Items (Listed Alphabetically) *Abrasive Gel Soap **Alchemy potion ***Reduces hip size *Amplificatio Alyssum **Found on the Great Northern Highway ***Ingedient for Amplified Futabus Essence *Amplified Futabus Essence **Alchemy Potion ***Increases futabus traits ****Change normal cock to demonic cock ****Adds demonic tail ****Adds demonic horns *Anal Beads **Buy from shop (500EP) *Apartment Key **Gained at start of game ***Allows access to apartment *Aqua Lotion **Alchemy Potion(requires basic ingred and Aqua Sollya) ***Temporary +10 to Appearance *Aqua Sollya **Buy from a girl in Backwater District ***Temporary +10 Charisma (status effect) *Bar Food **Cooking Recipe ***Restores 3-9 FP, may increase weight *Basic Alchemy Ingredient **Buy from shop (50EP), given from alchemy lesson ***Used in alchemy *Basic Cooking Ingredient **Buy from shop (50EP) ***Used in cooking *Broken Mirror **Win a fight against Street Thugs in the Backwater District ***Give to Shandia for sex or money ***Give to Spatial Adept to learn spell Recall *Brutanion Bulb **Find in park at night ***Used in alchemy *Cliterian Potion **Alchemy potion ***Increases clitoris length *Coffee Beans **Found on the Great Northern Highway ***Ingredient for Small Energy Potion ***Can be used to make Cup of Coffee *Cup of Coffee **Pornicle University (Student Center) ***Restores 2-4 FP ***Give to Body Adept to learn spell Healing Touch *Delusting Gel **Buy from shop (100EP) ***Reduces arousal, reduces lust *Feminine Serum **Alchemy potion ***Decreases shoulder width *Foxglove **Found on the Great Northern Highway ***Increases fox traits ***Increases agility ***Increases Inteligence ***Reduces Strength *Futabus Crystal **Dropped from Futabus that can ben encountered on the Great Northern Highway(ussualy when going Mile 15<->Mile 30) ***Ingredient for Amplified Futabus Essence *Futabus Cum **Buy from shop (300EP) ***Increases arousal *Futanari Trinket **Work an odd job ***Give to the ghost in the park to add a body part *Giant Dildo **Buy from shop (500EP) *Glow Gem **Find in park at night ***Unknown use, sell for 100EP *Greasy Meal **Cooking Recipe ***Restores 5-8 FP, may increase weight *Helios Hibiscus **Found on the Great Northern Highway ***Ingedient for Small Healing Potion *Jizz Leaf **Find at river ***Increases cum production multiplier(up to 8 only), used in alchemy *Lactin Lilly **Find at river ***Used in alchemy *Large Blue Flask **Alchemy potion ***Reduces breast size *Magnum Bubble **Buy from shop (100EP) ***Increases cum production temporarily to a threshold, any after that will reset production levels *Masculin Serum **Alchemy potion ***Increases shoulder width *Minor Bull Potion **Buy from shop (2000EP) ***Increases strength ***Chance to Increase Testical Size up to 8(Grapefruit-sized) *Neko Fruit **Find in park at night ***Increases feline traits ***Give to Mind Adept to learn spell Erotic Visions *Orcish Potion **Alchemy Potion **Dropped from the Orcish Raider when defeated **If Deafeated by Orcish Raider Will Automatically Drink It **Can be Found When Exploring Mile 15 and Mile 45 of The Great Northen Highway ***Increases masucline and orcish traits ***Reduces Feminine traits ***Increases Strength ***Decreases Inteligence *Gynecomorphous Potion **Alchemy Potion ***Increases Feminine Traits ***Reduces Masculine Traits ***Decreases Strength ***Increases Appearence *Potion of Arousal **Alchemy potion ***Increases arousal *Potion of Swelling **Alchemy potion ***Usage causes immediate cumming. *Priapis Shroom (sell for 50EP) **Find at river ***Temporarily increases penis length, temporarily grants extra penis *Reversia Rhemania **Buy from shop (200EP) ***Used in alchemy ***Give to Elemental Adept to learn spell Air Blast *Small Energy Potion **Alchemy Potion ***Heals 7-12 HP ***Restores 4-9 FP *Small Healing Potion **Alchemy Potion ***Heals 7-12 HP *Small Pink Vial **Buy from shop (200EP), given by busty woman in residential streets, alchemy ***Increases breast size *Spicy Food **Cooking Recipe ***Restores 3-9 FP, may reduce weight *Sultry Suntan Lotion **Find at Pornicle University (Student Center) ***Increases Hip Width Up To 4 Points(Extremely Curvy) *Taco **Cooking recipe ***Restores 2-5 FP *Wood Nymph Dew **Find at river (nymph encounter, choose to have sex with) ***Chance to Increase Appearance ***Chance to Increase Lust *Vibrator **Buy from shop (500EP) *Vile Vetch **Found on the Great Northern Highway ***Ingedient for Orcish Potion